


Two of a kind (Din Djarin x Sabine Wren

by killtherandomness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Star Wars rebels - Freeform, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killtherandomness/pseuds/killtherandomness
Summary: After a long time of searching Sabine lost hope on her quest to find Ezra she was alone for a long time. Everything she had once known was gone, changed. Sabine traveled on her own from then on, hoping planet to planet, until she landed on Nevarro and another Mandalorian stole back a bounty
Relationships: Din Djarin/Sabine Wren
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

*

Sabine had found the covert on Nevarro by complete accident, she had been exploring the planet, as she had never been before. She had found a tunnel that led to it, they were very welcoming to her, though they were a little shocked to see her colorful beskar. It was nice to be around mandalorians again, after the great purge and the fall of the empire their numbers had dwindled greatly, so it was rare to find a whole covert. 

She was happier than she had been for a while, to be surrounded by her kind again. The last time she could remember being happy at all was before Ezra disappeared. After a while of searching for him with Ashoka she had lost hope and left. She originally went back to Mandalore to try and find her family, or anyone really but the planet is little more than a waste land now. Sabine had hoped that at least one person was still there but it was completely abandoned. All the buildings destroyed, the streets broken and empty, it definitely wasn't anything like it was the last time she had seen it. 

Sabine was currently painting a younglings helmet, the young girl had insestited it be left on while the painting was being done. This covert followed the old way of the Mandalore. The youngling was about six years old and had said her name was Rina. She had seen the colorful Design on Sabine's armour which was now, dark blue, blue-green, purple, and pink. The girl practically begged her to paint her helmet. Sabine had gladly complied; it had been some time since she had painted on anything but her own armour; she painted swirl's, dots and lines of white, pink, and blue on the helmet until it was perfect.

"There you go all done."

Sabine said standing up, and stretching her arms until they popped.

"Vor entye"(thank you)

Rina cried happily. Hearing people speak Mando'a again was another thing she had to get used to, it felt odd almost forign on her tongue. The young girl hugged Sabine's legs. Sabine stiffened slightly at the contact. The paint was still a bit damp and left some remnants on her pants, but the design luckily wasn't smudged, Sabine doubted the child could sit through another painting sesion.

"Ba'gedet'ye"(you're welcome)

Sabine responded as Rina ran away to play with her friends. Sabine chuckled as she watched the child. But of course her moment of peace was short lived because a hoard or Mandalorian came running past her.

"What's going on?"

She asked, grabbing one by the arm. The one she grabbed was a man based on the armour he wore and the T shape of the visor on his helmet.

"Another mandalorian is in trouble, he needs our help"

He said shortly. Sabine didn't need to hear more; she pulled her blasters from their holsters and followed them outside. Sabine flipped down her rangefinder to spot the Mandalorian in question more easily. A hoard of bounty hunters were surrounding the mandalorian who held what appeared to be a green child. She flipped the rangefinder back up and sprinted over to the pair

"Go I'll cover you!"

She yelled as she started to fire her blasters. The man looked stunned but nodded. Sabine shot blast after blast at the bounty hunters following the mandalorian to what she assumed was his ship. The man was trying to shoot as well but he wasn't very accurate due to him also shielding the child. They were almost to the ship when Sabine felt pain in her lower abdomen, she stumbled slightly but the adrenaline coursing through her veins urged her to go on. The blast had pierced her flesh through the gaps in her beskar, a smart move she had to admit. Most people particularly imps just shoot aimlessly. When they entered the ship Sabine fell to her knees the adrenaline she felt earlier had faded,she could barely see what was happening, sweat fell from her temple into her eyes, not helping her already blurry vision. The man stood next to her, the child still in his grasp. A man holding a blaster walked onto the ship, a bounty hunter Sabine assumed. With a groan Sabine turned onto her back, her body screaming in protest.

"hold it mando."

He said pointing his gun at the man.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but then you broke the code"

Sabine held up her blasters aiming as best she could with blurred vision and pulled the trigger, there was a shot, a thud then silence. She fell back, her helmet bouncing slightly when it hit the floor. The man closed the hatch and kneeled next to her. 

"Can you walk?"

He asked. Sabine turned to look at him.

"Maybe."

She replied. The man helped her up and they started to walk, Sabine leaning heavily on to him. Mando had both arms around the child as they walked, and Sabine had her right around his shoulders. They almost made it to the co-pilot seat when Sabine's arms went limp and she fell to the floor. Her head fell to the side and blood had already started to pool. Mando put his hand to her wrist to feel her pulse, it beat faintly against his fingers.

The mandalorian kneeled next to her and looked at the mess of blood on the floor as soon as he knelled his pants and beskar were covered, it was too much blood to have not got something important. He shook her shoulder a bit with her hand, her helmet stopped the Mandalorian from seeing if she was still conscious though he guessed she probably wasn't. The child walked up behind him, his arm held out to her wound, before Mando could react. The wound started to heal. The blood stopped pouring, and the wound closed as if nothing had ever happened. Mando was shocked to say the least he knew the child could levitate things, but not that he could heal wounds, the child passed out after it was done. 

The mandalorian picked the child up and put him in the sleeping pod. He then picked up Sabine, and carried her to the sleeping chamber. He set her on the cot, and now got a good look at her armour. The beskar was painted colorfully, with intricate designs, some of which had been scratched off and showed the silver underneath in some places. Everything about her was different, the way she spoke, carried herself, even the baskar that adorned her body was brighter, he had never seen a Mandalorian color their armour as she had. He put her blasters on the small table near the cot and then took off boots and armour so she could lay more comfortably, he left the helmet on. 

The man exited the chamber and sat in the pilot's seat drumming his fingers on the wheel. He flew the ship aimlessly for a while trying to figure out where to go. Mando eventually turned on autopilot and began to clean up the blood. When he finished he heard cooing behind him. The child was sitting up and looking up at him with his big dark eyes. He took the child from the seat and sat in the pilot sit setting the child on his lap. The child reached for the silver ball he was so fond of, Mando smiled under his helmet and unscrewed it for him and dropped it into his small hand making the child coo happily. 

Sabine had woken with a jolt she blinked a few times to adjust her vision to the darkness of the room, it was completely dark and would be to small for more than one person. She sat up and noticed that she no longer felt pain in her side; she moved her hand to where the wound had been, and it was completely gone.

"What the hell?"

She asked herself, there was a hole in her shirt and dried blood proving that there had indeed been a wound there, but no actual mark. She didn't feel any pain at all anymore. Sabine put her armour back on and shoved her feet into her boots before she stood. She exited the chamber and sat in the co-pilot seat. Mando turned when he heard her sit just in time to see her removing her helmet and shaking out her hair. The mandalorian pulled out his blaster and aimed it at her.

"Who did you take that armour from?"  
He demanded. Sabine raised a brow.

"This armour has been in my family for generations."  
She said in a mater of fact tone.

"Your a liar Mandalorian always cover their faces."  
"Maybe your clan doesn't. But I was born on Mandalore, I'm guessing you weren't?"  
Mando was surprised that she had been able to tell so quickly.

"How did you know that?"  
He asked frustrated.

"If you had been born on Mandalore you would know that the way your covert follows is the old way."

She explained. He finally got a good look at her. He was a little shocked when he saw her hair was bright red and purple, and fell in an angle just under her chin. He supposed it made sense though when he considered her colorful armour.

"Thank you for helping me and the child."

He said finally. Sabine shrugged her shoulders and put her arms behind her head.

"No problem. My name Sabine Wren by the way."

Mando visibly stiffened, not because he had heard of her, but because now she probably expected him to give her his name.

"Are you okay?"

She asked, setting her elbows on the tops of her calves.

"Yes."

He said trying to appear more calm than he was. A name has power, a name gave up a part of him that he wasn't ready to share.

"You don't need to tell me your name if you don't want to. I can just call you mando."

She told him catching on to why he was uncomfortable. Mando nodded his head.

"Mando will do fine."

The child who had just noticed Sabine cooed and held out the silver ball, she smiled at him and stretched out her arm and taking the ball from his small hand. She threw it a few times in the air making the child giggle happily.Mando had now turned around to fly again, Sabine got the feeling that he wasn't much of a talker.

"How did you make the wound on my abdomen go away so quickly?"

She inquired.

"I didn't the kid did, he can do weird things."

Mando explained. Sabine tilted her head to the side.

"What kinds of things?"

"He levitated a mud horn. It was attacking me and he made it float. I'd never seen anything like it before."

Sabine's eyes widened at what he had said.

"I had friends who could do that..."

She said a far off look in her eyes. She didn't elaborate on what it was. She didn't want to talk about them, Ezra was missing and Kanan was dead. It was still a sore subject and she didn't feel like crying in front of Mando.

"do you want me to drop you off somewhere? Or do you want to stay with us?"

He asked.

"I think I'll stay."

The Mando nodded part of him was glad to have the company, especially from someone who understands his ways. The child had begun to push buttons on the ship, effectively annoying Mando.

"Stop touching things."

He said. The child lowered his ears slightly, they raised again as he looked right at Mando and pushed another button. Mando fixed what the child had done and then stood up and dropped him on Sabine's lap.

"Watch him while i fly please."

Sabine nodded. The child looked at her and made a happy sound seeing all the bright colors on her armour, he sat down and traced the designs on her chest plate with his finger. Sabine smiled slightly scratching the child on his ears. Unbeknownst to her Mando was smiling under his helmet as he watched the pair.

"Lets see Sorgan. Looks like there's no star port, no industrial centers, no population density. Real backwater Skug hole. Which means it's perfect for us."

He turned in his seat to look at the child, who was now on his tiptoes playing with Sabine's colorful hair.

"You ready to lay low and stretch your legs for a couple months, you little womp rat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine put the child in the ground and pulled her helmet over her head. Her and Mando were going to scout out the planet and look for a place they could stay for a while. Mando turned to the child and started speaking.

"Now don't touch anything. We'll find us some lodging, and come back for you."

He explained to the child who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You stay right here. You stay, don't move. You understand? Great."

Sabine kneeled down and gave the child a quick scratch on the head, the child looked at her with wide eyes a pout starting to form on his face. He didn't understand why they could go but he could not. Sabine stood up and turned on her heel following mando. When they got to the hatch they could hear familiar cooing at their feet. They turned their heads and saw the kid. He looked up at them with large curious eyes, Mando sighed.

"Oh what the hell come on."

He said walking outside. The Mandalorians had to slowen their place significantly for the child to keep up. 

Sabine was a bit a head of mando and for the first time he noticed the jetpack she had strapped to her back, like the rest of her armour it was painted, the swirls and lines were blue-green, and pink.

"You have a jetpack?"

Mando asked a slight edge to his voice. Sabine turned her head, a hidden smirk on her face.

"Jealous?"

She asked in a teasing tone. Mando flushed under his helmet. He was glad she couldn't see him. He was a little jealous but he wouldn't let her know that.

"No."

He defended. Sabine turned back around and kept walking. When they got to a village the child quickened his pace and made happy noises as he looked around. He soon came upon a Loth cat and tried to pet it, the creature hissed at the child making him whine and jump back. He ran as quickly as he could to Sabine and grabbed her leg, the woman picked him up, and the child clung to her beskar. They made their way into a tavern and sat at a table. Sabine set the child down in between her and Mando, scratching his head gently.

"Welcome travelers."

A woman said walking towards their table.

"Can I interest you in anything?"

She asked looking between them.

"Bone broth for the little one."

Mando responded.

"Well you're in luck I just took down a grinjer so there's plenty, can I interest you or your wife a porringer of broth as well?"

Mando visibly stiffened when the lady said wife.

"We're not married but I'll have some broth."

Sabine said, setting her elbow on the table.

"Very well."

The woman nodded and began to walk away when Mando spoke up.

"That one over there when did she arrive?"

He asked. Sabine looked over and saw a woman with dark clothes and a strong looking build, she was a warrior, or at least a fighter Sabine guessed. Sabine squinted her eyes and could make out a rebellion tattoo near the woman's eye. 

"I've seen her here for the last week or so."

The woman explained sounding slightly unsure. Sabine looked away from the woman and looked back at the server.

"What's her business?"

Mando asked again.

"Business? There's not much business in Sorgan so I can't say."

The woman said chuckling. Mando pulled out some credits and placed them on the table.

"She doesn't strike me as a log runner. Well thank you sir."

She responded, picking up the credits.

"I will get you those broths as soon as possible and I will throw in a flagon of spotchka just for good measure. I will be right back with that."

She said walking away. Sabine took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"I don't think the lady's trouble. She might be hiding."

Sabine stated setting the helmet down on the table. The child squealed and babbled at it, as if he didn't realize it was an inanimate object.

"What makes you say that?"

Mando asked, taking his eyes off the woman and looking at Sabine. It was then that Mando decided she looked more beautiful in natural light than she did in artificial, her tan skin gleamed, her eyes shined looking more golden and orange than brown, even her hair looked brighter now, he could see a bit of black peeking out from the red at the crown of her head, answering his unasked question of whether or not the color was natural

"She has a rebellion tattoo she's probably hiding from imps."

Sabine explained. The server came back around and placed the cups of bone broth and the container of spotchka on the table and walked away. Mando ptore his eyes away from Sabine and looked back at where the woman was sitting but she was gone. Mando stood up quickly.

"Stay here with the kid I'll be right back."

Sabine nodded as Mando turned and left. The child whined when he left holding his arms out for him. Sabine pushed the cup towards the child.

"He'll be back soon, just eat your food."

The child picked up the cup and sniffed it before taking a sip. He decided he liked it and kept slurping. Sabine picked up the cup and drank it staring off. Sabine soon finished her broth and set it on the table.

"Come on, Mando might be in trouble, he's taking too long."

She said picking up the child and placing him on the floor, and grabbing her helmet holding it in her arms, they walked until they found Mando, he was fighting with the woman from earlier. They were both on the floor, blasters drawn and pointed at each other. The child took a particularly loud slurp catching their attention.

"Maybe you should pick fights you can win Mando"

Sabine said her head tilted and a smirk on her lips. She could feel Mando glaring at her.

"Do you want some soup?"

Mando asked. The two of them got up and the quartet went back to the table. 

"I told you to stay here with the kid."

Mando said looking at Sabine who rolled her eyes at him.

"And I didn't listen. I thought you could use some help."

She explained. Mando got the woman who they had learned was called Cara some broth as promised, she occupied the child's seat so he was on the table in Sabine's helmet. He decided that it would be a nice place to rest, so he curled up inside and fell asleep.

"Saw most of my action mopping up after endor, mostly ex imperial war lords. They wanted it fast and quiet, they sent us in on drop ships. No support just us. Then when the imps were gone, the politics started. We were peacekeepers, protecting delegates and suppressing riot's. Not what I signed up for."

Cara explained. Sabine had her arms folded on the table listening intently.

"How'd you end up here?"

Mando asked.

"Let's just call it an early retirement."

She responded, sipping her soup.

"Look I knew you were guild, I figured you had a fob on me that's why I came at you so hard."

She explained.

"Yeah that's what I figured."

Mando responded. 

"Well this has been a real treat. But unless you wanna go another round one of us is gonna have to move on and I was here first."

Cara said getting up and walking away.

"Well looks like this planets taken"

Mando said getting up.

"That's too bad it's a nice planet."

Sabine responded gently picking up her helmet, to not wake the child. They walked back to the ship in silence. 

"I'm gonna put him to bed."

Sabine told Mando as they got to the ship. She walked up the ramp, and to the child's pod she took him out of the helmet and put him into the pod. He stirred a bit but remained asleep. She went back down to the cockpit where Mando was talking to two men.

"What's going on?"

She asked her arms crossed, head leaning on the side of the ship.

"There are raiders at our village. We asked your friend for help, we offered our life-savings."

One of the men explained.

"I already told you we're not helping."

Mando spat sounding irritated.

"I think we should. We need credits and they might have somewhere we could stay."

Sabine coaxed.

"Where do you live?"

Mando asked.

"On a farm weren't you listening we're farmers."

The man Answered irritated.

"In the middle of nowhere? And you have lodging?"

Mando asked again. He was starting to think that helping them may be their best option.

"Yes absolutely."

The man stated

"Fine come up and help"

Mando caved. The four of them piled the supplies onto the trailer, Sabine had placed her helmet back on so she wouldn't have to hold it and grabbed the child.

"I'm gonna need one more thing, give me those credits."

Mando stated one of the men dropped the bag into his opened hand. Sabine sat in the trailer next to Mando, the child who was now awake cooed at Mando and reached out for him. Sabine placed him on Mando's lap and leaned back.

"vaabir gar jorhaa'ir Mando'a?"(Do you speak Mando'a?)  
Sabine asked.   
"elek. tion'jor?"(yes. Why?)  
Din replied confused.  
"ret'lini."(just in case.)

~~~~~~~~

They first went to find Cara, she was asleep when they got to her. Mando got up and put the child gently on the floor of the trailer. He dropped the bag of credits, near her on the ground. Cara pulled out her blaster and pointed it at him.

"You ready for round two?"

Mando asked.

Cara had agreed to come help them, she was sitting across from the Mandalorians and the child.

"So we're basically running off a band of raiders for lunch money?"

She asked leaning against the side of the trailer.

"Their quartering us in the middle of nowhere last I checked that's a pretty square deal for someone in your position worst case scenario you tune up your blaster best case we're deterrent. I can't imagine there's anything living in these trees that an ex-shock trooper can't handle."

Mando explained.

The man soon fell asleep, his head falling slightly to the side. The child was sleeping with him, his tiny hands gripping the fabric of Mando's shirt.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

Cara asked. Sabine nodded.

"Does he look like that?"

She asked gesturing to the child. Sabine glanced at Cara through her visor.

"I don't know I've never seen his face."

Cara raised her brow.

"Never? But aren't you two a thing?"

"No we aren't. He can't take his helmet off in front of anyone. Its an old rule of Mandalore that some still follow."

Sabine explains leaning her head back and shutting her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

The quartet woke up to giggling and shouting, it was happy shouting, something Sabine hadn't heard in a long time. She pulled off her helmet and smiled as children crowded the trailer looking at them in awe.

"Well looks like their happy to see us "

Mando said getting off the trailer floor and standing

"Looks like."

Cara agreed. The children crowded around the child fawning over him. Sabine hopped out of the trailer dust going up as her boots hit the ground, she put her helmet down and helped the child on to the floor, the jump would have likely injured his tiny legs, she set him on the ground and tucked her helmet under her arm. Mando and Cara followed her lead and jumped out. A woman led them to hut near the edge of the village. Mando and Sabine put the stuff they were carrying down in a corner.

"I hope this is comfortable for you two, sorry that all we have left is the barn."

The woman apologized.

"This'll do fine."

Mando said shortly.

"I stacked some blankets over here, and there are two cots and a crib for your son."

The woman continued.

"Thank you. that's very kind"

Mando replied sounding slightly unsure.

Sabine put her helmet on one of the cots and laid down.

"This one's mine."

She declared putting her arms behind her head. A girl walked in startling Mando, he drew his blaster ready to shoot whatever it was. The girl whimpered at the sight of the blaster and hid behind a wall.

"This is my daughter Winta, We don't get a lot of visitors around here. She's not used to strangers. These nice people are gonna help protect us from the bad ones."

The woman explained hugging the scared child.

"Thank you."

Winta said gratitude clear in her voice.

"Come on winta let's give our guests some room."

The woman beckoned leaving the trio alone.

~~~~~~~

"Knock knock"

The woman, Omera walked in carrying a tray.

"Come in"

Mando said. Omera set down the tray and looked over to where Sabine was sitting, and sewing the hole in her shirt. Her armour was all off and stacked beside her.

"Can I feed him?"

Sabine looked up from her shirt to see the young girl looking between her and Mando with pleading eyes.

"Sure."

Sabine agreed.

"Are you hungry?"

Winta asked, holding something up for the child to eat. Omera let out a small laugh.

"Can I play with him?"

She asked again.

"Sure."

It was Mando who agreed this time. The girl took the child from his crib and set him on the floor. She and the child began to exit the hut when Mando stopped them.

"I don't think-"

He began to say stepping forward.

"They'll be fine."

Omera said in a comforting tone.

"I'll watch them if it'll make you feel better."

Sabine offered. She had finished sewing her shirt anyway.

"I don't-"

Sabine rolled her eyes and began to put her armour back on.

"He'll be fine don't you trust me?"

She asked, tilting her head. Mando nodded almost Immediately.

"Of course I do."

Sabine smiled and patted his shoulder on the way out.

"I brought you some food I noticed you didn't eat out there, I'll leave it here for when I go."

The woman said, gesturing to the tray.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Mando replied. The woman looked at him curiosity gleamed in her eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Omera asked, unable to hold the question in. Mando nodded.

"Go ahead."

"How long has it been since you've taken that off?"

"yesterday."

He responded. Omera smiled a little though that clearly wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I mean in front of someone else?"

She clarified.

"I wasn't much older than they are."

They both look out the window to see the young children playing. Sabine was sitting with her legs crossed in the grass looking up at the sky.

"You haven't shown your face to anyone since you were a kid? Not even your partner?"

Omera asked pitty lacing her words

"No I was happy they took me in my parents were killed and the Mandalorians took care of me"

He explained.

"I'm sorry"

She apologized

"This is the way"

He said the line that had been drilled into his brain since he was a child.

"Let us know if you need anything."

She said walking away.

"Thank you."

Mando sat to eat by the window and took his helmet off. The child was now sitting on her lap and Sabine was pointing at the sky and explaining something to him. Mando wished for the first time in his life that he had joined a different clan. He was envious of how freely Sabine took her helmet off. He hadn't known before he met her that it was possible for a Mandalorian to live so freely. He watched as she sat in the grass, the wind moving her colorful locks, blowing them beautifully around her tan face. She looked so peaceful and calm, Mando wished he could be out there with her and the child, no mask, no worry, just them, talking, or maybe just sitting, it didn't matter to him, they'd be free. Mando didn't believe in soulmates or love at first sight, he still doesn't, but he knew he felt something for her, a strong something that he couldn't begin to explain. He trusted her almost at once, allowed her on his ship, his home. He wouldn't break his Creed for anyone, he never even had the thought but now it consumed his mind. What if he did take it off? Just in front of her, he was sure she'd never tell. He felt showing her his face or at least telling her his name was the least he could do for his only true friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine had put up a cloth divider in the barn between their cots so Mando could sleep without his helmet on. The child usually slept in his crib which was on Mandos side and would occasionally sleep in Sabine's helmet, which she usually discarded near the foot of the cot.

Today they, with Cara, were surveying the land. Sabine had her helmet on and her blaster in one hand, just to be safe.

"About 15 or 20 came through here on foot. And something big sheared off those branches."

Mando explained. The trio kneeled by the huge footprint of an AT-ST.

"You gotta be kidding me."  
Sabine groaned.

"AT-ST"  
Cara said in an unbelieving tone.

"An imperial walker. what's it doing here?"  
Mando asked.

"I don't know but it's more than I signed up for."  
Cara said. The three stood and walked back to the village.  
  
They soon got to the village and stood in front of the people.

"Bad news you can't live here anymore."

Mando said bluntly, making Sabine facepalm.

"Maybe he was a bad choice to break the news."  
She muttered to Cara who grinned. A course of 'whats' and 'whys' came from the crowd.

"Nice bedside manner."  
Cara said.

"You think you could do better?"  
Mando countered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Can't do much worse."  
Cara replied. Sabine removed her helmet and stepped toward the crowd.

"I know you expected better news, but there's no other option."  
She began. Someone from the crowd spoke up.

"But you took the job!"

"Yeah!"  
Another agreed.

"That was before we knew about the AT-ST."  
Cara countered.

'What is that?"  
A man asked

"The armored walker with two big guns that you knew about and didn't tell us!"  
Sabine explained, beginning to get angered, the people of the village knowingly put her and her friends in danger and that didn't sit well with her at all.

Another course of 'help us' and 'please' rang threw the crowd.

"We have nowhere to go."  
Omera spoke up.

"It's a big planet. Plenty of places to go"  
Sabine said simply. But she begun to think. She could probably make and explosive powerful enough to take out the legs. She would just need time.

"My grand parents seeded thees ponds  
It took generations."

A man explained

"We understand, we do put there are only three of us."  
Cara stated.

"No there's not theres atleat 20 of here"  
The man exclaimed.

"She means fighters."  
Sabine clarified 

"We can learn"  
"Give us a chance"

"I've seen those things take down entire companies of soldier. In a matter of minutes."  
Cara was getting frustrated now sabine could tell by the way her voice rose as she spoke.

"Were not leaving"  
Omera said firmly.

"You cannot fight that thing."  
Cara insisted

"Unless we show them how."  
Mando spoke up.

They decided training would start the following day. The child was asleep in his cot and the two Mandalorians were outside looking at the stars. Sabine had left her helmet inside, not seeing a need to bring it.

"I might be able to take the AT-ST down with one of my bombs."  
Sabine spoke up. Mondo looked at her.

"You can make bombs?"  
Sabine nodded.

"Are you shocked Mando."  
She asked her head tilted to the side, smirking.  
"No not really."  
He admitted.

"They taught me at the imperial academy before I left."  
She elaborated.

"Why'd you leave?"

He asked genuinely curiously. Sabine hesitated. She wasn't sure how he'd react. But she realized he probably wouldn't judge her.

"I built weapons, I thought would be used for peace but they were used against my family and our people. when I found out i felt so guilty, I left Mandalore … and was branded a traitor by the Empire and my mother. After the Empire fell i went back to Mandalore, I heard that the great purge had happened and tried to find my family, but planet is a waste land now"

Sabine explained. Sabine tears ran down her face. Mando reached up hesitantly and wiped them away with his thumb. Mando kept his hand on her cheek for a moment before dropping it. He decided then to tell her about his past since she had opened up about hers.

"When I was a young my home planet was attacked by Separatist droids… they killed many, including my parents. I was rescued by a Mandalorian warrior and was raised as a foundling even though I was not originally from Mandalore"

Mando said. He felt comfortable around Sabine, more comfortable than he could ever remember ever being around another person.

Sabine turned to the man and gently bumped her nose against his helmet, a Mandalorian kiss. Sabine smiled at him and went inside the barn. Mando who was flushing under the helmet brought his hand to where her nose had touched the Beskar and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Mandalorians hadn't mentioned anything about the moment they shared the next morning. Sabine sat in front of the barn sketching out a blueprint for the bomb while Cara and Mando explained their plan.

"You've got two problems here you got the bandits and you've got the mech. We'll handle the AT-ST. My partner can make a bomb powerful enough to destroy it, but you've gotta protect her when they come out of the woods. And I don't have to tell you how dangerous they are. Cara dune here was a veteran, she was a drop soldier for the rebellion. She's gonna lay out a plan for you so listen carefully."

Mando explained.

"Like Mando said, Sabine is the only one on this planet who can damage the legs on that thing. So trap we're gonna build somewhere for it to fall when she does. we're gonna need to dig really deep right here. The two of us. Will hit their camp, provoke them that'll bring the fight outta the woods and down here to us."

Cara continued.

Sabine had stopped listening at that point and really started to concentrate. It had been a while since she had made a bomb from scratch. She was having fun. It would be a little hard to make it given that Sorgan has limited resources, though Mando might have stuff on the ship. She was so focused she didn't even notice Mando had come up to her until he spoke.

"How's the planning going?"

He asked, sitting next to her. He peered over her shoulder and saw she had already gotten a lot done.

"Pretty good. I started with a model of a bomb I made in the past and modified it so it would be stronger. I just hope they have everything I need to build it here."  
She explained.

"We might have some of this stuff in the crest, we can go and check later."

He said, looking at the list she had made in the corner of the paper.

"I can just go now,that way you can go help Cara with training, I'll be quicker with my jetpack anyway."

She stated, standing up and stretching her arms.

"I don’t think-"

Mando began.

"I'll be safe."

She said walking off to grab a bag. When she obtained a bag she picked up the list, put her helmet on and jetted off.

"See ya Mando."

She called back. The man stared up at her as she faded into the distance.

"Are you just gonna stare until she gets back or are you going to help me?"  
Cara asked, startling Mando.

"I wasn't staring."

He defended, making Cara roll her eyes.

"Oh sure and I love the Empire."

She replied sarcastically. Mando didn't respond; he just followed Cara back to where the people were waiting.

"I'm gonna need you to cut down trees and build barricades along these edges, I need it high enough so they can't get over and strong enough so that it can't break through. Okay who knows how to shoot?"

Mando asked. He sighed slightly when only Omera raised her hand.

They had already begun the training when Sabine arrived, she didn't want to interrupt them so she just got to work. She had taken tools, other bombs, and some of her explosive paint. She was going to take apart the bombs she had found and reconstruct them to make them more effective. There was no way they could test it ahead of time so she had to trust in her abilities. Mando and Cara had both come by to ask how it was going, though neither got an answer as Sabine was engrossed in the building process. 

After hours of nonstop work, she was done. She had made two, one for each leg. The bombs were filled with explosive paint, along with the explosive mechanism they had originally, and would explode when she pressed a button. She had also added a magnet to the outside so it would stay where she put it.

The sun was about to set. Sabine attached the bombs to her belt and put her helmet on her head. Mando came to see her before they left.

"The sun's about to set, we'll be leaving soon. When we return we're coming in hot"

He told her, it was odd to be talking to her with her helmet on he realized.

"We'll be ready."  
She replied, grabbing his hand gently 

"Cuyir morut'yc mando."(be safe.)  
She said, lightly hitting her helmet against his. The beskar made a quiet clank and then he responded.

"Ni Kelir cuyir."(I will be)

Sabine stood outside waiting with everyone else, her rangefinder down in front of her eye. When Mando and Cara came running they went to the villagers. Sabine saw the glowing red eyes of and AT-ST. Everyone started shooting, to slow it down, but it wasn't working. Raiders came running from the trees and started to fight. Cara and Mando fan forward to try and get it to stop moving.

Sabine flew up into the air, and the AT-ST as if could sense what she was doing moved his shots toward her. She evaded most of them but one rogue shot hit her jetpack in the right engine, she could still fly but it was incredibly difficult. She landed on the top of the machine and unhooked a bomb. She threw it at the leg and did the same to the other, then for good measure threw a normal bomb inside. Sabine then rolled off and pressed the button. The explosion made her ears ring, and the fall hurt her back a little, but it worked, the AT-ST was down.

Sabine laughed happily. She, Mando, and Cara who had been closest to the blast were covered in paint. Mando came up to Sabine and helped her up. He put his hand on her shoulders.   
"Are you okay?"  
He asked urgently. He had seen her get hit.  
"I'm fine, it didn't hit me it got the right engine on my jetpack."  
She reassured him. He gently hit his helmet to hers and let out a sigh of relief.

It had been a few weeks since they took out the AT-ST everything was calm now. They had tried to fix Sabine’s jet pack, it worked sometimes but usually cut out after a few seconds.

Now Sabine was sitting with her jetpack on her lap, she was repainting the area that had been scratched off by the blast. Mando was sitting with Cara in front of one of the huts. He was looking at Sabine. Her figure was hunched over in concentration, her red and purple hair tucked behind her ears. He was broken out of daze when Omera exited the hut. She handed a cup of Spotchka to Cara.

"Thank you."

She said, taking the cup. Omera turned to Mando.

"Can i get you something in the house ?"

She asked kindly

"Uh thank you maybe later."

Mando said breaking his gaze for a moment.

"He's happy here."  
Omera observed. The child was playing with the other children, giggling loudly.

"He is."  
Mando agreed

"Fits right in."  
She said walking away.

"Sabine told me you couldn't take that thing off, what happens if you do? They come after you and kill you?"  
Cara asked, she had been wondering for a while.

"No you just can't ever put it back on again."  
He explained.

"That's it? So you can slip off the helmet and settle down with that beautiful girl and raise your guy's kid sitting here sipping Spotchka?"  
She was genuinely confused as to why he wouldn't want that.

"You know we raised some hell here a few weeks back it's too much action for a backwater town like this word travels fast we might wanna cycle the charts and move on."  
He said changing the subject. He figured if he talked about it anymore he'd do it.

"wouldn't wanna be the one that's gotta tell him."  
The child was now trying to get fish the kids were holding above his head.

"I'm leaving him here traveling with me. That's no life for a kid, I did my job, he's safe , and has a better chance at a life."  
Mando said more to convince himself than anything else.

"It's gonna break his little heart."  
Cara pointed out.

"He'll get over it we all do."

Mado had walked over to Sabine, she had finished repainting her jetpack it looked better, but you could still see the damage.

"I need to talk to you."  
He said simply. Sabine nodded and stood.

"We're leaving."  
He told her. She looked puzzled.

"Why?"  
She asked. She thought everything was going well here.

"I think we'd cause too much trouble if we stayed, people would figure out where we were."

Sabine nodded it made sense, people would assume they went to a remote planet to hide.

"Alright, but you gotta tell the kid."

Sabine really didn't want to be the one to break the poor kids heart, he was so happy here.

"We're not taking the kid. He'd be safer here."  
Sabine glared.

"He'd be safest with us. You should have consulted me before deciding Mando."  
She said jabbing her finger into his chest plate making him stumble a bit.

"And what makes you think I would go with you anyway? Huh?"

She asked. Truthfully she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but people would keep coming for the kid and he needed protection.

Mando was more than a little shocked. He hadn't considered she wouldn't want to come with him.

"If you want to stay then stay it doesn't matter to me."

He didn't mean it that way, he hoped she would come, but he wasn't going to force her.

Sabine was letting her emotions get the best of her. She didn't like people making decisions for her. And she surely didn't like abandoning people who needed her help. She didn't want to be alone again, but she also didn't want to be a burden. So Sabine turned on her heel and walked away. When she did a gunshot rang out, she turned back around.

"Was that you?"

She demanded thinking for a moment he tried to shoot her. Mando shook his head.

"Get the kid!"  
He said urgently. Sabine, forgetting her anger, ran to the kid and picked him up. She inspected him, he seemed perfectly fine. She turned and saw Mando coming toward her. 

"What happened?"

She asked. The child was babbling as if he didn't realize he had been in danger.

"We need to go, all of us. A bounty hunter was here for the kid, Cara took care of him but more will come. So we need to go."

Sabine nodded.  
"Okay."

They decided to leave in the morning. Sabine was putting stuff on the transport. Mando came outside, he had broken the news to the kid and then put him to bed.

"Uh Sabine?"  
He said unsure. She didn't respond, or even turn around.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean I didn't want you to come. I did, but I wasn't going to force you."

He explained. He picked up a box and put it in the transport.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted."  
She said, finally looking at him.

"And if I had to be on the run with anyone I'm glad it's with you."  
She said bumping her nose against the cheek of his mask. Mando just smiled.

"Are you sure you guys don't need an escort?"

Cara asked. Mando was putting the last of their stuff in the transport and Sabine was holding the child, who was still upset they had to leave.

"I appreciate the offer but we're gonna bypass the town and head right to the razor crest"

"Well until our paths cross."  
Cara said, holding out her hand.

"Until our paths cross."  
Mando replied, shaking her hand.

"Until we meet again Cara."

Sabine said, giving the girl a Salute which Cara returned.  
"Until then Sabine."

Winta came up and gave the child one last heartfelt goodbye. Mando got on the transport and sat next to Sabine.

"Well this was fun… wonder what's next."

Sabine joked as they left. Mando cracked a smile under the helmet.  
"Peace and quiet I hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Sabine was sitting in the co-pilot seat looking out the window. She was undeniably bored, she started to shut her eyes and fall asleep.

Sabine was in the ghost again, and everyone was on board. 

"Look who's finally up."

Hera remarked. Sabine wasn't listening though. Ezra was here. Sabine walked up to the man and brought him into a hug. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"I missed you."  
She admitted. Ezra looked confused.  
"I've been here the entire time Sabine."  
He said, patting her back gently. She shook her head.   
"No you haven't been, you left me alone."

"I think you might have hit your head Sabine. I never left."  
Ezra laughed slightly. Sabine just smiled at him. They stared at each other and their lips touched.

Sabine was jolted out of her dream and her set landing with a thud, she had neglected to put her safety belt on. Mando turned to her.

"Sorry."  
He said quickly.

Someone was shooting at them. Sabine rubbed her head, sat back in her seat and tightly latched the safety belt. She sat back and just let Mando do his thing. She thought back to the dream she had. She hadn't dreamt about Ezra or anyone from the ghost crew in a long time. She was happy she had gotten to speak to Ezra again even if it was all in her head she was so deep in thought, she hadn't even noticed they had landed. She unbuckled her belt and stood. She picked up her helmet and put it on. Mando handed her the child.

"Lock him up."

He said shortly. Sabine guessed he was in a bad mood after being shot at. She put him in his compartment and rubbed his ears then locked him inside.

She followed Mando outside the ship. Mando had shot at some droids who approached the ship. 

"HEY! You damage one of my droids, you'll pay for it."  
A woman yelled walking towards the pair.

"Just keep them away from my ship."  
Mando demanded. Sabine stopped listening. She removed her helmet and looked around. There wasn't much to see, but the woman, Peli seemed to know her way with mechanics. Sabine put her helmet back on and removed her jetpack turning to Peli.

"Do you think you could fix my jetpack? The right engine is busted."  
She took it from Sabine and examined it.

"I can try. It'll cost you a little extra though."  
Sabine nodded. The Mandalorians exited the hanger, and headed to the cantina.

"What were you dreaming about earlier?"  
Mando asked. Sabine turned to him and tilted her head.

"I heard you muttering… Something like Eza or Ezra."  
He elaborated. Sabine looked straight ahead glad that her helmet shielded her face.

"I was dreaming of my old friends."  
She said simply.  
"The ones like the child."  
He asked, Sabine nodded.  
"What happened to them?"

He inquired. Mando knew that perhaps he was overstepping but he couldn't help it. It was as if his mouth were a river and the words flowed freely, uncontrollably.

"They're gone. Kanan died and Ezra disappeared. I tried to find him but he was just… gone"  
She said, her voice cracking. Mando looked ahead.

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, Sabine…"  
He trailed off. He wanted to prove to her that he trusted her, like she trusted him.  
"My name is Din Djarin."

He continued. Sabine smiled slightly under her helmet.  
"That's a nice name."

They entered the cantina, and walked to the droid serving drinks.

"Hey droid, I'm a hunter for some work"  
Mando said.

"Unfortunately the bounty hunter guild no longer operates in Tatooine."  
The Droid responded.

"We're not looking for guild work."  
Sabine explained, emphasizing the word 'guild'.

"We're looking for Strictly under the table work."  
She continued.

"I'm afraid that doesn't improve your situation. At least by my calculation."  
The Droid countered making Sabine frown.

"Think again tin can. If you're looking for work, have a seat my friends."

A voice called out. The man sat with his boots on the table, trying to make himself appear to be important.

"Names Toro. Toro Calican. Come on relax"  
He introduced. 

"Picked up this bounty puck before I left the midrim, fennec shand heard she's been on the run ever since the new republic put all her employers on lockdown."  
He explained.

"I know the name."  
Din responded .

"I followed this tracking fob here. Now the positional data suggests  
she's headed out beyond the Dune Sea. Should be an easy job."  
He continued. Sabine snorted. 

"Well, good luck with that."  
She said, rising from her seat, Din following.

"Wait, wait, wait, hey. I thought you needed work?"  
He interjected.

"Yeah we said we needed work. What your trying to do is practically suicide."  
Sabine explained

"How long have you been with the Guild?"  
Din asked

"Long enough."  
Toro lied.

"Clearly not. Fennec Shand is an elite mercenary. She made her name  
killing for all the top crime syndicates,  
including the Hutts. If you go after her, you won't make it past sunrise."  
Din elaborated.

"This is my first job."  
Toro finally admitted.

"You can keep the money, all of it.  
I just need this job to get into the Guild. I can't do it alone."  
He pleaded. Din looked over to Sabine.

"Kaysh mirsh solus. kaysh'll ve'ganir mhi kyrayc"(He's an idiot. he'll get us killed.)

Sabine pointed out. Toro, who had no idea what she was saying just smiled.

"Ni kar'taylir."(I know)  
Din agreed.

"a vi linibar waadas."(but we need credits.)  
He continued. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Sabine finally nodded in agreement.

"What're you guys doing telling secrets?"  
He asked, smirking. 

"Meet us at Hangar three-five in half an hour. Bring three speeder bikes and give me the tracking fob."  
Din said holding out his hand, Toro put it in his hand still smirking.

"Don't worry, got it all memorized."  
He said. The pair turned their backs and walked away.

"Half an hour."  
Din called back.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now, partners."


	6. Chapter 6

The walk back was mostly silent, neither feeling the need to say anything. They reentered the ship, Sabine went to get supplies they would need, extra blasters, bombs, etc.

Din went to go check on the child, when he pressed the button to open the door, he saw nothing. He turned to Sabine.  
"You put him in here right?"  
He asked. She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I did before we left."  
Sabine walked over to where he stood and examined the area. He was indeed gone.

"You don't think she would have taken him do you?"  
She asked. They both shared a look.  
"I don't know."  
He responded. The two exited the ship.

"Hey."  
Din yelled. Making Peli scream.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake."  
"What'd you do to him"  
Sabine demanded.

"Quiet shhh aw you two woke it up."  
She said, trying to lull him back to sleep.  
"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it to sleep?"  
She groaned.

"Give him back."  
The two chorused. Din reached to grab him and Sabine had her blaster ready if Peli tried to run.

"Not so fast. You can't just leave a child alone like that you know you two have an awful lot to learn about raising a young one."  
She scolded. Sabine bit her cheek, she knew it was irresponsible, but that didn't mean she liked people calling her out on it.

"I was able to fix the engine on your jetpack, but you need to be careful with it, I didn't have any of your fancy metal laying around."  
Peli said, handing it back to Sabine.

You could definitely tell where it had been mended, the metal she had used was bronze, but it could be easily covered with paint later. She put it back on and thanked her. Peli turned to Din.

"I started the repair on the fuel leak, no droids as requested so it took longer than I expected. But I figured you were good for the money since you have extra mouths to feed."  
She explained.

"Thank you,'' he responded walking back outside the hanger. It was time for them to meet Toro.

"You got a job didn't you? You know it's costing me an awful lot to keep these droids powered up."  
She called as they exited the hanger.

Toro was leaning against a speeder. Despite what Din had said he had only brought two.  
"I could only find two speeders, so looks like the lady's riding with me."  
He said, smirking. Sabine scoffed.

"Not even in your dreams."  
Sabine said getting on the second speeder, Mando got on behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Sabine sped off, Toro following behind her. Sabine wished she had her helmet off, so she could feel the wind hitting her face and running through her hair as they rode. But considering this was Tatooine it was probably a good thing thing she had it on. Sabine slowed down and looked over the hill. 

"What's going on?"  
Toro asked.  
"Look up ahead."  
She answered, getting off the speeder. They did as she said and saw Tusken raiders.

"I heard locals talking about this filth."  
Toro said as he looked through his binoculars.

"Tusken's think their the locals and everyone else is just trespassing"  
Din responded, making Toro scoff.

"Well whatever they call themselves they best keep their distance."  
Two of the creatures made their way towards them. Sabine smirked slightly.

"Yeah? Why don't you tell them that?"  
She elbowed him in the arm causing him to jump as the Tusken's begun to chant.  
Din began to talk to the raiders.

"What's he doing?"  
Toro whispered, throwing a questioning look at Din.  
"negotiating."  
Din responded.  
"We need passage across their land."  
He explained. Sabine looked at Toro and held out her hand.

"Give me your binocs."  
He placed them in her hand.  
"Why?"  
He questioned. Sabine handed them to Mando who then tossed them to the raiders.

"Hey! What? Those were brand new!"  
He yelled. Mando got on the front of the bike this time.

"Yeah. they looked expensive."  
Sabine said getting on behind Mando and putting her arms around his waist.

The three of us laid in the sand.  
"Tell me what you see."  
Din said. Toro looked over the hill and responded.  
"Dewback. Looks like the riders still attached."

"Is that her? Is that the target?"  
He asked. Sabine peaked over.  
"I don't know."  
She grasped her blaster.

"I'll go."  
She said pushing herself on her elbows. Din shook his head.  
"No. I'll go you cover me."  
Sabine rolled her eyes.  
"I can go."  
She argued.  
"Stay down."

He demanded. Sabine huffed and glared under her helmet but ultimately stayed down. Din ran over to the Dewback and Sabine peaked over the hill, her blaster ready to fire.

Din was consoling the creature as he approached it. He bent down to inspect the body.

"Well is it her? Is she dead?."  
Toro called peering over the hill.  
"It's another bounty hunter."  
He responded.

"Hey! I hope you don't plan on keeping all that stuff for yourself. Can I at least have that blaster?"  
Toro asked. 

Din looked up from the body. He stood up and turned.  
"Get down!"  
He screamed, a shot hit him as he ran over. He fell and rolled over.

"Din!"  
Sabine yelled. She was about to get up and help him, but he got up and ran the rest of the way. Another blast hit him, knocking him over. 

Sabine staying low inspected him. She gently ran her hand over the mark left by the blast.  
"Are you okay?"  
She demanded. He nodded.

"It hit me in the beskar. It held up well"  
She pulled him forward so their helmets met.

The two stayed like that for a few moments before Toro spoke up.  
"What happened?"  
They pulled away and moved so they were on their fronts.

"Sniper bolt. Only a mk-modified rifle could make that shot."  
Sabine let out a chuckle.  
"Good thing we wear beskar."  
Toro's eyes widened.  
"Wait, I don't wear any beskar."  
"Nope."  
The mandalorians chorused.

"Well so what do we do?"  
"Do you see where that shot came from?"  
Sabine asked.  
Toro shook his head. Sabine grabbed his chin and moved his face so he was looking in the right direction.

"From that ridge."  
Sabine nodded. Toro smiled at her.

"You know I bet you're real pretty under-"  
He began, Din moved so he was between them and interrupted what Toro had been saying.  
"We're gonna wait till dark."

"Well what if she escapes?"  
Toro asked.  
"She has the high ground she'll wait for us to make the first move."  
He explained.

"I'm gonna rest. You take the first watch, stay low! Sabine you watch him."  
Din whispered the last part so only she could hear and leaned against one if the speeders.

Sabine took her helmet off and rubbed her forehead with the back of her glove. She was used to being covered in beskar but that didn't mean It wasn't hot when she was on a desert planet like Tatooine. Toro glanced at her.

"I thought you guys didn't remove your helmets."  
He wondered aloud.  
"Most do."  
She replied simply.

"You know I was right, you are pretty under that bucket."  
He said running his finger along her cheek. Sabine grabbed his hand and glared.

"Move the finger or you lose the finger."  
She threatened. He hastily pulled his hand out of her grip and looked forward. Sabine put her helmet back on and they continued waiting.


	8. Chapter 7

~just a little info basic is the name for English in star wars~

~Sabine~  
Night had fallen over Tatooine, the twin suns faded into darkness. Sabine and Toro hadn't said anything more to each other and she was glad. Something about him didn't seem right to her, she was certain Din felt the same way.

"What does he look like under there?"  
Toro asked, gesturing to Mando.

"He's a Wookie."  
Sabine joked though it went over Toro's head.

"He's too short to be a Wookie."  
He said matter of factly. Sabine couldn't believe he was actually entertaining the idea.

"He's a rare breed of hairless wookie, they're generally shorter than normal Wookies. Haven't you heard of them?"

"Oh yeah definitely."  
He said chuckling awkwardly.

"How come he can speak basic? Wookies can't do that."  
Sabine was glad her helmet hid her grin. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"There's a translator built into his helmet."  
Toro nodded and dropped the subject.

"Sun's down time to ride Mando's."  
Din awoken when he said that but remained still, as if he were still asleep.

"Come on, wake up."  
Toro said getting on to his feet. Sabine followed suit.

"Look at him. Old man's asleep on the job."  
Toro pulled out his blaster and pretended to shoot Din. Sabine raised a brow.

"You done?"  
Din asked. Toro was startled for a second.  
"Yeah, yeah I was just uh you know waking you up."  
He said awkwardly. Din walked over to Sabine.

"Do you want to drive?"  
He asked. Sabine shrugged.  
"Sure."

"Get on your bike and ride as fast as you can towards those rocks."  
He explained.

"So that's your plan? She'll snip us right off our bikes."

Sabine hated to admit it but she agreed with Toro it did sound like a bad plan, but to be fair most of the plans she and the ghost crew came up with sounded bad at first, but they ended up fine most of the time. Mando tossed something at Toro.

"It's a flash charge. We alternate shots. It'll blind any scope temporarily, combine that with our speed and we got a chance."

"A chance?"  
Toro asked, sounding appalled.

"You wanted to run with the big league Toro sometimes all you've got is a chance."

Sabine replied, getting on the speeder. Din sat behind her and held on tight. Sabine turned to him before they took off.

"By the way if he asks your a hairless wookie."  
She whispered. Though she couldn't see his face she guessed he was confused.

"What?"  
Sabine didn't respond.

They sped forward as fast as the machine could go. Din fired the first shot, it had worked. Until Toro missed the shot Fennec shot at their speeder. The abrupt stop jerked the two Mandalorians off. Sabine was more well off now that she had her jetpack, she just flew up, Din on the other hand went flying forward. Din shot another blast, blinding her from hitting Toro, so she fired at him instead. Sabine landed next to him. Luckily it had hit the beskar again.

"You know soon your lucks going to run out."  
She said helping him up.

"I know."  
He groaned. Blasts were coming from where Fennec was. Toro was fighting or attempting to fight with her.

"It would be faster if we flew."  
Sabine said, turning to Din.

"I'd rather we didn't."  
He said and began walking.

"Why Din? afraid of heights?"  
She teased. 

"I'm afraid of you dropping me from heights."  
He said. He was only half serious though.

"Guess we'll have to see if I drop you another time."  
She decided. Din chuckled.

"I guess so."  
When they got to the top of the hill Fennec had Toro pinned.

"Nice distraction."  
Din said sarcastically.  
Fennec huffed and let him up. Toro grunted as he got up.

"Good work partners."  
Din threw handcuffs to Fennec.

"Cuff yourself."  
He said shortly, she complied and put them on.

"You should go look for your blaster."  
Sabine said to Toro. Fennec spoke up when he walked away.

"Mandalorians, it's been a long time since I've seen some of your kind. Ever been to Nevarro? I heard things didn't go so well there, but it looks like you two made it out fine."  
Sabine hoped she was lying. Even if the Mandalorians on Nevarro were a part of death watch they were still Mandalorian.  
Toro, who had found his blaster, spoke up.

"You won't have to worry about getting to Nevarro, or anywhere else. Once we turn you in. You know I should thank you, you're my ticket into the Guild."

"You're welcome."  
Fennec responded.  
"Uh-oh looks like one of us will have to walk."  
She said as they came upon the crashed speeder. Din pushed her to the ground.

"Or we could drag you."  
They walked farther from Fennec.

"Alright so what's the plan?"  
Toro asked.

"I need you to go find that Dewback we saw."  
Din explained.

"And leave you here with my bounty and my ride? Yeah I don't think so Mando."  
Toro argued.

"How about you and Mando go look for the Dewback and I'll watch her."  
Sabine suggested. There was probably no plan they could come up with that would work well for everyone.

"No you're not staying by yourself."  
Din rebuttaled.

"I can handle myself."  
Sabine stated. 

"I know you can. Me and you will go find the Dewback and Toro can watch Fennec."  
He decided.

"But then who's gonna watch Toro?"  
She questioned.

"Hey! I'm an adult, I don't need a babysitter."  
Toro cut in.

"Okay I'll do it, and Sabine you stay here and watch him. And don't let her get near the bike. She's no good to us dead."  
Din said finally. Sabine nodded.

"Be safe."  
She said.  
"I will be."  
He said, clinking their helmets.

Toro sat on the speeder and Sabine remained standing. They all remained silent watching as the sun rose, it was really beautiful.

"Oh it's been a while. Oh look the suns are coming up. Maybe lover boy found someone new."  
Fennec said.

"Quiet."  
Toro responded. Sabine was sitting on the ground now. She wished she had her paint with her, so she could at least be doing something. 

"Look there's still time to make my rendezvous in Mos Espa. Take me to it and I can pay double the price on my head"  
Fennec bargained. Toro chuckled.

"I don't care about the money."

"Oh so the Mandalorians keep all the money for themselves?"

Sabine saw what she was doing, but she wasn't sure if Toro did.  
"Ignore her Toro, she's trying to manipulate you."  
Sabine said just in case he didn't. 

"Only because I let them."  
He was taking the bait.

"Doesn't seem that way. It seems like their calling all the shots."  
Fennec continued.

"Shut up Fennec."  
Sabine demanded.

"I hired them. This is my job, bringing you in will make me a full member of the bounty hunters guild."

He explained. Sabine smiled.  
"Exactly Toro letting her go will get you nowhere."

"You already have something the Guild values far more than me. You just don't see it."  
Fennec kept on.

"What?"  
He asked. Fennec smirked.

"Their armour alone is worth way more than my bounty and the girl can be sold for other things."

"I already told you I don't care about the money."  
He countered.

"Then think what it'll do to your reputation. Some Mandalorians shot up the Guild on Nevarro, and two of them took some high value target and went rogue. Like I said you don't see many Mandalorians. You bring them in, and they'll welcome you with open arms. Your name will be legendary. Word is they still have the target with them. Some child."

"She's lying to you Toro me and Mando have never been to Nevarro."  
Sabine lied.

"Well what about that green thing I saw."  
He asked.

"That's our pet, he can't even talk."  
She continues.

"If you're afraid to take them on. Fear not. I can help you with that. Take some advice kid. You wanna run with the Guild? Make the best deal for yourself and survive."

Fennec said. Toro looked like he was considering it.

"That's good advice."  
He walked over to Fennec. She held her hands out to be released, but Toro shot her instead.

"But if I released you I'd be a dead man."  
He finished. Sabine's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"  
She demanded getting on her feet. She pulled her blaster and put it to his chest.

"You see Beautiful, if what she said were true and you and Mando are worth more than her, and well who wouldn't want to be a legend."

He pulled her arm away from his chest and moved forward, in a swift moment he stabbed something into her shoulder. Sabine shot her blaster but missed.   
Her vision was blurry; she stumbled away from him and kept firing but none of the blast landed. She tripped backwards and fell to the floor. Her vision turned black and her consciousness faded away.

Toro picked her up from the ground and put her on the speeder, he got on behind her and drove off.

"Looks like I'm calling the shots now partner."  
Toro called as Din entered.

"What did you do to her?"  
Din demanded. Sabine was unconscious, her helmet was on the floor, her skin was pale, her body was limp and her breath was shallow. It didn't seem like she was externally hurt, but something was definitely wrong.

"Don't worry Mando. I've got the cure right here."  
He said holding up a purple vial.

"If you cooperate your girl will be fine. If you don't, well let's just say I'll have a new paperweight. Drop your blasters and raise 'em."  
Mando hesitated. Toro squared his jaw.

"DO IT OR I WILL KILL HER."  
He growled pushing the blaster to the back of her head. Din dropped his blaster and raised his hands. 

Toro then turned the blaster onto him and ordered Peli to cuff him.  
"You're a guild traitor Mando. And I'm guessing this is the target you helped escape."  
He said gesturing to the child, who had been put in a cage.

"You're smarter than you look."  
Peli whispered. Seeing the flash charge in his hand.

"Fennec was right bringing you in won't just make me a member of the Guild, it'll make me legendary."

Mando triggered the flash, Toro shielded he's eyes and shot him. He dropped Sabine who just fell limp. Din rushed over to her and patted her cheek gently she didn't react at all.

"Come on… come on."  
He said searching for the vial, it had shattered but half was still in the container. He opened her mouth and poured the liquid inside. She groaned a little but remained unconscious.

He got up to check Toro's body and grabbed his blaster and credits. Din aimed his blaster and shot him a few more times.

"So I take it you didn't get paid?"  
Peli asked, she had gotten the child out of the cage. He handed her the credits.

"Will this cover me?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah. This'll cover you. Alright! Pit droids let's drag this outta here!"  
She yelled. Peli then rounded on Din and pointed at him.

"You take better care of them."  
She said. Din nodded.  
"I will."  
He promised.

He picked up Sabine gently and brought her to the sleeping chamber in the razor crest. He exited the ship and grabbed her helmet and the child. He cooed sadly and touched her visor.

"She's gonna be okay kid."  
He said, though he was scared it wasn't true. The child stretched his arms to reach out for the sleeping chamber so Din put him in it.

Din got into the cockpit and placed Sabine's helmet on her seat, she had begun doodling on it and by doing so officially claimed it as hers.

The child put his hands to Sabine's cheeks and shut his eyes. Trying with all his might to wake her up, she remained asleep, her breathing had improved and color had started to return to her skin as the child fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Din landed on a planet. He didn't pay attention to which one, he just needed a doctor. Sabine wasn't getting worse, but she wasn't getting better either, despite the child's best efforts. He put the kid in his chamber before he left  
.  
"I'm going to get Sabine some help. You need to stay here while I do."  
He explained. The child frowned and cooed sadly. Din got Sabine's helmet and put it in with the child. 

"Here."  
The child cooed and touched the visor. Din locked the room and got Sabine. He carried her out of the crest.

"Hello what brings you here today?"  
The woman at the front desk asked.

"She ate some bad berries, and she needs help."  
Din lied lamely.

"Okay, name?"  
"Sabine… uh bren."  
He didn't know if Sabine was in the system for something bad and he didn't want to risk it if she was.

"And your relationship to her?"  
She asked. Din hesitated.

"She's my wife."  
He lied finally. The woman nodded.  
"Okay someone will be with you right away."

Din sat with Sabine in a chair, he had laid her across another chair and her head on his lap. He was running his fingers through their hair while they waited.

"Sabine Bren."  
The medic called. Din got up and brought Sabine into the room. The doctor ran some tests and looked at Din.

"So what really happened?"  
The doctor asked.

"What'd you mean?"  
Din questioned, shocked.

"Berry's wouldn't have affected her like this."

"She's allergic."  
"To poison? yes most of us are. It appears she is fighting against it. I can give her medicine, but I have to do some blood tests to see what type of poison it was."  
The doctor explained. Din nodded.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Shouldn't take more than an hour. I will however need you to remove her armour."

Din complied and took it off. Sabine looked odd without all the color on her.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

"I don't-"  
"Your wife will be fine Mr. Bren."  
He promised. Din bumped her head gently and went back to the crest. He put her armour down and went to check on the kid. He was asleep, cuddled up against Sabine's helmet. Din smiled under his helmet.

"Hey kid wake up."  
Din said, shaking him a bit. The child blinked sleepy.

"Come on don't you wanna see Sabine?"  
He asked. The child perked up at the sound of her name. Din went back inside the ward with the child, who was looking around curiously.

The two waited for a while before the doctor came back out.  
"You can see her now Mr. Bren."  
Din got up quickly and went into the room. Sabine looked groggy but was awake. The child squealed happily, he squirmed in Din's grasp, until he was set down with Sabine. He held his arms out for a hug and Sabine complied.

"I'm glad you're okay."  
He said.  
"Me too."  
"What happened? How'd he get the jump on you?"  
He asked. Sabine frowned.

"I wasn't on my A game. I was worried about you. And why you were taking so long."  
She admitted, Din smiled under his helmet and bumped his gently toward her.  
"I guess then for now on we won't separate."  
"I guess so."


	10. Chapter 10

Before they exited the crest Din brought Sabine to the side. He handed her something.

"It's a com link. That way if we get separated we'll know the other is safe."

Sabine removed her helmet and attached it to her ear, she smiled at din and placed a kiss where his mouth would be under the helmet. Din stood frozen for a minute, he didn't think he'd ever not be affected by her kisses.

Sabine's boots landed firmly on the ground as she jumped from the latter. She surveyed the area. It was a bit easier there was no sign of life anywhere. Usually when she landed on an imperial(or republic) cruiser of any kind she was ambushed. 

Din came down last and immediately went to Sabine's side.

"This better be worth it"  
She breathed. Din chuckled.

"It won't be."  
He replied dryly. Din put his helmet to hers and stayed there just enjoyed the moment when Mayfield interrupted, his nose had stopped bleeding now.

"We don't have time for your lovey dovey Mando shit. The second they engage those droids, they'll be all over us."  
Mayfield told them. Xi'an sneered.

"You really have gone soft Mando."

"I know the drill."  
Mando said ignoring Xi'an's comment.

"We're not rookies Mayfield."  
Sabine continued.

"Well birdy you could have fooled me."  
Xi'an practically growled a glare fixated on Sabine.

Din grabbed a hold of Sabine's arm before she could react.  
"She's trying to provoke you."

"Well it's working."  
Sabine whispered back.

"Alright let's go."  
Mayfield cut in. They all drew their weapons and began walking through the cruiser.

This was oddly comforting to Sabine, it gave her an odd sense of familiarity. The group was about to turn a corner when they saw a droid.

"I don't like this."  
Din said, cutting the silence.

"You always were paranoid."  
Xi'an responded.

"Is that true Mando? Were you always paranoid?"  
Mayfield teased in a degrading manner.

Things were going well until Burg shot a small droid and bigger ones showed up.  
They shot their blasters at the droids and ran behind a wall for cover. They continued to shoot but not many of their shots landed.

"We're too exposed here."  
Xi'an groaned. For once Sabine agreed with her. 

"If they get a signal out, it's not gonna matter."

Mayfield stated.   
"Mando, let's go your supposed to be something special."

He looked and then groaned.  
"Where'd your boyfriend go Wren? He's not there. I knew it! I knew it!"

"He didn't leave us."  
She insisted peeking her head out to get a better view.

Din appeared at the other end of the hall. Sabine smirked. Mando using the element of surprise took the droids down with ease.

"Make sure you clean up your mess."  
Mayfield said. Xi'an and Burg followed the latter, purposely knocking into Din.

"Nice work partner."  
Sabine said dropping her voice an octave when she said 'partner' and dragging a hand across his chest plate. Din flushed under his helmet and gently hit his helmet to hers before they followed the rest of the group.

"It seems your presence has been detected. Redirecting security alert away from your position."  
Zero informed. The group was nearing their destination.

"Open the door Z!"  
Mayfield shouted into his comlink. 

"But I'm detecting an organic signature."  
Zero argued.

"Yeah, okay. Just open the door!"  
Mayfield yelled again, making zero comply. The opening of the doors revealed a new republic officer. He pulled out his blaster as the group surrounded him, all their blasters raised.

"Stop! Just stop right there."  
He demanded his tone wavering slightly.  
Sabine looked over to Xi'an who had a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Don't even think about it."  
Sabine hissed at the woman, whose grin fell into a look of disdain.

"Are you always this boring?"  
Xi'an asked, emphasizing the word 'boring'.

"You put down your blasters right now."  
He demanded again, though no one complied. The group walked further into the room.

"Nice shoes."  
Mayfield said snarkily.  
"Put down your blasters."  
He said again .

"Matches his belt."  
Mayfield continued as if he hadn't spoken. Burg and Xi'an chuckled.

"There were only supposed to be droids on this ship."  
Din stated.

"Hang on hang on let's see here uh cell 221. Alright now for our well dressed friend. "  
Mayfield said as if Din hadn't spoken at all. The man looked more frightened and held up a tracking beacon in his other hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey, hey easy there egged put that down. Put that down, come on."  
Mayfield continued.

"Easy."  
Din said though it was ignored.

"Put it down now!"  
Mayfield screamed.

"Easy! Nobody has to get hurt here just calm down"  
Din said in an effort to deescalate the situation.

"What is that thing?"  
Burg asked.

"It's a tracking beacon, if he presses the button were fucked."  
Sabine explained.

"A new republic attack team will hone in on the signal and blow us all to hell. Put it down!"  
Mayfield continued.

"Are you serious? "  
Xi'an asked, seemingly shocked.

"Yes I'm serious."  
He replied.

"You didn't think we needed to know that tiny detail?"  
She demanded.

"I didn't think we'd get to this point."  
He argued.

"Yet here we are."  
Xi'an hissed.

"Are you questioning my managerial style, Xi'an?"  
Mayfield inquired.  
"No, sir."  
She giggled, mocking a salut.

"Hey, hey listen to me okay? Look."  
Din began. He lowered his blaster and gestured for Sabine to do the same. She complied and lowered both but kept her fingers on the trigger.

"Hey put it down."  
Din said to Mayfield.

"Are you crazy?"  
He questioned.

"Put it down."  
Din responded in a more demanding tone.

"What's your name?"  
Din asked more gently.

"Its davan"  
He stammered.

"Daven were not here for you were here for a prisoner if you let us go about our job you can walk away with your life."  
Din said in a calm manner.  
  
"No he won't."  
Mayfield cut in and walked closer, his blaster aimed at Daven's head. Din daven and Sabine all turned their blasters on Mayfield.

"Do you realize what you're gonna bring down on us?"  
Din questioned.

"You think I care about that?"  
Mayfield rebuttaled.

"No but you might wanna walk away with your knees intact."  
Sabine threatened

"We're not killing anybody you understand?"   
Din asked, trying to keep a leveled tone.

"Get those blasters outta my face Mandos."  
Mayfield demanded.

"I can't do that."  
Din responded.

"Get the blasters outta my face Mandos."  
He screamed enraged. Burg pointed his blaster at Din. Sabine moved her one of arms so she had a blaster pointed at each man. Din raised his arm and engaged the whistling birds, but didn't let them go.

Xi'an, who had grown tired of the dramatics, threw a blade at Daven's neck, killing him instantly.

"Will you both just shut up."  
She walked over to Daven and grabbed her blade.

"Crazy twi. I had it under control."  
Mayfield muttered

"Yeah looked like it."  
Xi'an laughed.

"Was that thing blinking before? Was it?"  
Mayfield looked down at the tracker worriedly.

"I've detected a new republic distress signal honing in on your location. You have approximately 20 minutes."  
Zero announced before anyone could answer.

"We only need five."  
Xi'an stated.

Sabine and Din hung back in the room for a moment when the others left. Din was looking down at Daven. Sabine took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"You tried your best Din, but you can never save everyone."

He didn't respond, he just squeezed her hand back and exited the room Sabine following after.

The group ran for a while until they came upon droids, which Burg promptly got rid of. They soon came to cell 221. Mayfield with the assistance of Zero opened the door. A Twi'lek man, who looked like Xi'an was sitting inside.

"Funny the man who left me behind is now my savior. Mando"

He said, no humor in his tone. Burg growled and shoved the Mandalorians into the cell. Sabine landed on top of Din, Someone shot a blast into the cell.

Tge blast bounced off the walls until it came into contact with Sabine's helmet. The force of the impact sent her helmet back into Din's with a loud clang. Both Mandos groaned. Sabine got off of Din and took off her helmet rubbing her forehead and cranium to soothe the ache.

"Are you okay?"  
Din asked. She nodded. 

"I'll live."  
The two got to their feet.

"Do you have explosives?"  
Din asked. Sabine shook her head.

"We'd be too close anyway…"  
Sabine trailed off looking up, she pointed to the ceiling.

"There's a vent we can try going through there."  
Sabine suggested. Din looked up.

"Doesn't hurt to try."  
He agreed. Din hoisted Sabine up so she could unscrew the bolts. 

Sabine put her knife in a loop on her belt and hoisted herself inside. It was a tight squeeze but big enough to turn(with difficulty) . She held her arm out for din to grab.

"I don't think I'm gonna fit."  
Din groaned as Sabine tried to pull him in. He was broader than Sabine and couldn't get his shoulders through. He let go of Sabine's hands and dropped back down.

"You go, I'll find another way out."  
He insisted.

"Are you sure?"  
Sabine questioned. He nodded.  
"Just be safe."

"I think I should be saying that to you Din, you seem to nack for getting into trouble."

After Din escaped the cell he made his way to the control room. Din realized, now that he wasn't with the child or Sabine that he hated being alone, sure was used to a life of solitude, but now that he had companions (ones he actually enjoyed being around) he never wanted to be alone again.

Crawling through vents was harder now that Sabine wasn't in her prime anymore. Her bones got stiff and began to ache after crawling for a while. Sabine laid on her back and stretched out her arms and legs until they popped.

"Sabine are you there?"  
Din asked into the com.

"Yeah I'm here whats up?"  
She replied, turning her neck to the side until it popped.

"I have a plan."  
was all he said.

"And that plan is?"

"I'm going to trap them."  
He elaborated.

"They're probably already split up. And going after us."   
Sabine replied.

"We'll be ready."  
Din assured.

"We should try not to kill them."   
He continued.

"Why? You wanna rekindle your relationship? Cause if so you'll have to pay me child support."  
Sabine teased.

"No, definitely not."  
He defended quickly.

"I'll try my best… I'll get Xi'an."  
Sabine said. She resumed her position and continued moving through the vent.

"She's all yours."  
He agreed.

Sabine remained in the vent until she saw Xi'an who was trying to find her way back to the ship. She likely knew what was happening and wanted to leave as quickly as she could.

Sabine dropped down behind Xi'an, her boots making a quiet impact sound. She didn't need to announce herself, Xi'an turned almost instantly and immediately started throwing blades at Sabine, she dodged each one like it was second nature. The metal blade occasionally scratched the beskar but never hit the intended target. When the last blade was thrown, Sabine caught it between two fingers.

Xi'an ran and lunged at Sabine, but Sabine kicked Xi'an's legs out from underneath her, and pinned her to the ground.

She tried to get up but her attempts were futile. Sabine brought her blaster down on Xi'an's forehead, ceasing the movements.

Sabine dragged her to the cell where din had put the others and (not so gently) put her inside.

"Three down one to go."  
Sabine said, dusting her gloves off.

Qin was attempting to climb the ladder when they arrived. His head dropped when he saw the pair.

"You killed the others."  
He wasn't really asking, it was more of a statement.

"They got what they deserve."  
Din answered.

"We did what we had to."  
Sabine continued. He pulled his blaster. The two copied his movement. The three were at a standoff, two blasters pointed at one. None willing to give up first.

"You kill me, you two don't get your money. Whatever Ran promised, I'll make sure you get it and more. Come on Mandos, be reasonable. You hired to do a job right? So do it. Isn't that your code? Aren't you Mando's people of honor?"

"Our honor doesn't mean what you think." Sabine bit back. 

The two eventually decided to complete the mission. They chained Qin to the ladder in the cargo hold and went to look for Zero. 

The child was holding his hand out in an attempt to use the force to injure the droid when Sabine and Din found him. The two shot the droid in the head. The child looked at his hand shocked, until he saw his parents and put two and two together.

"Stay with the kid i'll take care of it."  
Din said when they made it back to Ran's. Sabine, who was focused on detailing the child's pod just nodded.

Din sat back in his seat, glad to finally be rid of his 'friends'. He jumped to hyperspace and unscrewed the ball from the lever.

"I told you that was a bad idea."  
He said to the kid, making Sabine snort.

"You know what?"  
He said turning to her. She had a questioning look on her face.

"What?"  
"You know next time we need a job we should contact your friends."

"Agreed."


	11. Chapter 11

"Your friends are like the child right?"  
Din asked suddenly.

"Not all of them… just two of them. Kanan and Ezra."  
"Tell me about them"  
Din suggested turning on autopilot and turning his seat around. Sabine smiled sadly.

"Me and my friends fought in the Rebellion, when the Empire was just beginning. We helped people who couldn't help themselves. I looked up to Kanan so much. Him and Hera were like parents to me when my real parents didn't care. Zeb was like my older brother. I trusted him so much. It was always fun doing missions with him… I didn't really like Ezra at first. I thought he was annoying. But he grew on me."  
Din hesitated before asking the next question.

"What….what happened to them…. The ones like the kid. I know you've told me before but I wanna know more. If you're okay with it"

Sabine took a breath and contemplated.  
"We were trying to save Hera. She had been taken by imperials, and….when we were trying to get away, an At-At shot the fuel and created an explosion. Kanan sacrificed himself for us."

Sabine took a pause before continuing.  
"Ezra went missing. He sacrificed himself and disappeared into a section of the galaxy Thrawn. I went with a Jedi, Ashoka Tano to try and find him but we never even got a lead. I think it's worse that way…. Because at least if he was dead we wouldn't be wondering. And it hurts more to wonder."

Sabine's voice broke as she finished. Din squeezed her hand and was about to say something before a transmission interrupted.

"My friend if you are receiving this transmission, that means you are alive. You might be surprised to hear this but I am alive too. I guess we can call it even. A Lot has happened since we last saw each other. The man who hired you is still here, and his ranks of ex-imperial guards have grown. They have imposed despotic rule over my city which has impeded the livelihood of the guild. We consider him an enemy, but we cannot get close enough to take him out. If you would consider one last commission, I will very much make it worth your while. You have been successful so far in staving off their hunters but they will not stop until they have their prize. So here is my proposition, return to Nevarro, bring the child as bait. I'll arrange an exchange and provide loyal guild members as protection. Once we get near the client, you kill him and we both get what we want. If you succeed you keep the child, and I will have your name cleared with the guild. For a man of honor should not be forced to live in exile. I await your arrival with optimism."

"Who is that?"  
Sabine questioned. The man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place his face.

"Greef Karga. He was the man you shot on the ship before we left Nevarro."  
Din responded. That's why the memory was hazy, she realized, she had seen his face while bleeding out on the floor of the ship.

"Guess my aims are not as good as thought."  
Sabine said at an attempt to joke.

She let out a breath and looked to the child who was napping peacefully in his pod. It was now fully painted. A night sky with a grassy landscape covered the top and a back and white checkered pattern lined the bottom.

His little ears twitched as he dreamed, Sabine wondered briefly what he could have been dreaming about, what scenarios could be running through his little head.

"We're going right?"  
Sabine wondered aloud. Din nodded his head.

"It's a bad idea but he's right we can't keep living like this."  
Din explained turning autopilot off.

"It's probably a trap."  
Sabine pointed out.

"That's why we're getting back up."

When they landed on Sorgan, Sabine immediately took off her helmet and breathed in the fresh air. She shook out her colored hair and looked at her reflection in the shiny exterior of the ship. Sabine realized for the first time that she had aged. She was no longer the girl who tried to take on the Empire. She was a woman now,aged by the cruel galaxy. Sabine wondered if Hera or Zeb would even recognize her now, she had changed much, everything had.

Her eyes then landed on her natural black hair, it was about an inch long now. Sabine contemplated which color to do next, or even if she should do it again.

Din walked down the ramp of the ship, the child in his arms. He noticed Sabine was staring at her reflection deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"  
He asked. She jumped slightly and smiled when she realized it was just Din. 

"I was thinking of what color to do next. Any ideas?"  
She admitted pinching the child's cheek gently.  
"You should do blue like the sky."

"Blue?"  
Sabine questioned, she thought he'd suggest a darker color like bloody red.

"It's a pretty color. It reminds me of my home. My mom used to tell me,'Din no matter where you are, along as you can see the sky, you'll always find your way home.'"  
He explained, Sabine could tell by the tone in his voice that he was getting emotional, so she squeezed his hand and hugged him. The child squealed and grabbed the edge of Sabine's chest plate. Din's head fell to her shoulder.

The trio entered the cantina and saw Cara fighting a man. He seemed to have an upper hand on her, but she ultimately prevailed.

"Pay up muddscuffers!"  
Cara yelled, throwing her hands up triumphantly. 

"Good to see you again Cara,"  
Sabine began as the crowd died down.  
"Looking for some work?"  
Din finished.

They all sat down at a table to continue their conversation.

"It seems like a straightforward operation. They're providing the plan and the firepower, I'm the snare."  
Din explained.

"With the kid?"  
Cara asked.  
"That's why we came to you."  
Din answered.

"I don't know, I've been advised to lay low. If anyone runs my chain code I'll rot in a cell for the rest of my life."  
Cara explained.

"I thought you were a veteran."

"I've been a lot of things since. Alot of them carry a life sentence. If I so much as book passage on a ship registered to the new Republic I'm-"  
She began.

"I have a ship."  
Din pointed out

"Look Cara I served too. I know there are risks but sometimes the risk is worth it. It's a lot to ask but-"  
Sabine started.

"You served?"  
Cara interrupted.

"Yep I was part of the Ghost team."  
Sabine elaborated.

"you were part of the spectres?"  
Cara looked impressed.

"So you've heard of us."  
Sabine smirked. Din sat back and watched the conversation, trying to pinpoint where it was going.

"Who hasn't? You guys were legendary in the Rebellion."  
Cara gushed.  
"We know it's a lot to ask but we can take you there and back and pay you handsomely. You'd live free of worry."  
Sabine continued.

"I'm already free of worry. I'm not in the mood to play soldier anymore, especially not fighting some local warlord."  
Cara said with finality.

"But that's the best part. He's not local, he's imperial"  
The smirk on Cara's face grew.  
"I'm in."

The group re-entered the ship and began to make their way to Nevarro. They were all in the cockpit, Sabine and Din in their respective seats and Cara was standing.

Sabine had the child on her lap and was playing Peekaboo with him by covering his eyes, the child giggled loudly every time she removed her hands.

"Does your contact need to vet me?"  
Cara asked.

"Doesn't know you're coming."  
Din replied simply.

"That could cause problems."  
Cara pointed out.  
"It won't but if it is that's his problem."  
Din said getting up, patting the child's head as he passed. Cara followed and Sabine set him down on her seat and kneeled beside him.

"We're gonna be in the cockpit be good. If you're good I'll take you for a ride with my jetpack. Okay?"

Sabine asked, holding her hand out for a high five. The child giggled and gently hit her hand with both of his. 

"He all right up there alone?"  
Cara asked as Sabine came down the latter. 

"Yeah."  
Sabine and Din chorused. Cara looked at the weapons that lined the walls. 

"Pick one."  
Din said. Cara picked up a bomb and gently tossed it into the air.

"You trust the contact?"  
Cara asked, picking up a rifle.

"Not particularly."  
Din answered truthfully.

"We had a little run in last time we were there."  
Sabine explained making a shooting motion with her hand.

"So then why are we going?"  
Cara demanded.

"We don't have a choice, you saw what happened on Sorgan. They'll keep sending hunters. The kid will never be safe until the imp is dead."  
Din explained.

Sabine looked at the ladder and saw the child looking down at them, she smiled and booped his nose. He scrunched up his face and went back up. 

Sabine didn't think anything of it until the ship started to shake. With great difficulty the three of them made it to the cockpit and saw the child attempting to fly the ship. Din got to him first and picked him up, then handed him to Sabine so he could fix what the child messed with.

"We need someone to watch that thing."  
Cara said when things returned to normal.

"Yeah."  
Din said nodding in agreement.

"You got anyone you can trust?"

And with that they changed course to Arvala-7. Sabine couldn't recall ever going there, but Din had said it was quite unremarkable.

"We had a deal, kid. That wasn't being good."  
Sabine scolded. The child just smiled and held his hand up for a high-five. Sabine chuckled and set him down in his pod, which was sitting on the third seat.

The ship landed on a plantation of sorts. Where a short redish man was standing with what Sabine guessed was a Blurrg. She had never seen one in person before, but she could remember her dad showing her pictures when she was younger.

The man didn't say anything when they exited the Razor crest but he let them inside. They all sat in various seats, Sabine's helmet had been placed by her boots and the child was in his colorful pod.

"It hasn't grown much."  
The man, Kuiil said as he observed the child.  
"I think it might be a strand cast."  
Din replied.

"I don't think it was engineered. I've worked in gene farms. This one looks, evolved too ugly."  
The man rebuttaled.

"These two on the other hand looks they were farmed in the cytocaves of Nora."

"This is Sabine Wren. She is one of my kind."  
"Born on Mandalore I presume. Very beautiful planet in its prime. "  
He stated. Sabine nodded in agreement, thinking back to the Mandalore she knew as a child, when it had been untouched by the cruel galaxy.

"And this is Cara dune. She was a shock trooper."

"You were a dropper?"  
Kuiil asked, turning his attention to her.

"Did you serve?"  
She asked.

"On the other side I'm afraid. But I'm proud to say I paid out my clan's debt, and now I serve no one but myself."

A droid entered the room, it was an ig unit it was holding a tray. Din swiftly pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the droid. Sabine did the same, to back Din up if he needed help and Cara did the same.

"Would you care for some tea?"  
The Droid asked, confusing Sabine even more, ig units were assassin droids, why was he offering them tea?

"Please lower your blasters he will not harm you."  
Kuiil pleaded holding his hands up to prevent us from advancing.

"That thing is programmed to kill the baby."  
Din bit back.

"Not anymore. It was left behind in the wake of your destruction. I found it lying where it fell devoid of all life. I recovered the flotsam and staked it as my own. Little remained of its neural harness. Reconstruct was quite difficult but not impossible. It had to learn everything from scratch. I spent day after day reinforcing it's development, with patience and affirmation it developed a personality as it's experiences grew"

Kuiil explained. The three calmed down and lowered their blasters as the droid poured some tea.

"Is it still a hunter?"  
Din asked, still a little on edge.

"No but it will protect."  
Kuiil responded.

"Tea?"  
The Droid asked, holding out two cups. Cara and Sabine took them. Sabine brought it to her noise and smelled it. She took a drink after she didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

Din went outside to talk to Kuiil while Sabine and Cara stayed behind with the child and droid.

"So what's up with you two?"  
Cara asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"What do you mean?"  
Sabine questioned swishing her cup.

"You two are practically raising a kid together, and you both clearly have feelings for each other so why haven't you admitted it to each other?"  
Cara ranted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Sabine denied.

The kid cooed at them.  
"See even the kids calling you out on your bullshit."  
Cara stated.

"I will eventually. I just don't want to change right now."


End file.
